Season Two
On 26 Nisan 5777, GGA was renewed for a Season Two. Episodes 1. The Return of Elliot Elliot returns for a final battle 2. Von Miller The guys welcome Von Miller to the group 3. Living Food Living Food attacks the guys. 4. You Got Served Butters, Jimmy, Kenny Jr. and Clyde get served. 5. Gerald the Musical Gerald, Randy, Kyle, Kenney and Von Miller make a musical. 6. Weekend At Kenney's Gerald, Randy, Kyle, and Von Miller have a party at Kenney's house, but become so drunk they can't drive for the whole weekend. 7. You Got An F Kenney is convinced Jimmy failed his exams. 8. Game Night Gerald buys his son some new games. 9. Day At The Office Gerald and Kyle are at work. 10. Today, We're Going On A Quick Vacay To... Gerald and his friends go on vacation. 11. Bye Bye Mike is considering leaving Toronto. 12. Take Us To The Moon Gerald and the gang are sent to the moon to fight a space monster. 13. Sick Day Butters is off sick from school. 14. Sleepover At Junior's Butters and Clyde are invited to a sleepover. 15. The Deep Web Gerald accesses the deep web. 16. Gimme A B, Gimme A B, Gimme A Q Gerald organizes a barbecue and pool party. 17. Punch & Pie There is a Reckless Abandonment meeting. 18. TGI Friday Randy throws a party for Annie, who is going to college. 19. Birthday Gift Everyone wants to get Gerald the ultimate birthday present. 20. SnoozeTube Butters, Jimmy and Kenny Jr. create a SnoozeTube account. 21. Extension Gerald gets an extention on his house. 22. Rhinoplasty Gerald gets a nose job. 23. 1 + 2 = Disaster Randy accidentally clogs Gerald's toilet. 24. Debt Kenney loses his house to blackjack. 25. Start Afresh Randy does the ice cube challenge. 26. Would You Like A Drink of This? Gerald wonders why a new company has branded their alcohol "Disgusting". 27. Best Burger Ever Gerald starts a fight with Kenney after he eats his burger. 28. Snowballs A blizzard in June? 29. Music Contest Gerald and Kyle start a band for the music contest. 30. Under Arrest Kenney is falsely accused of beating a child. 31. Fableland It's Butters' birthday. 32. No Toilet Paper The entire country runs out of toilet paper. 33. The Date Randy is flirting with Kenney's wife. 34. Denver Von Miller invites Gerald, Randy, Kyle, and Kenney to his house for dinner. 35. Attached Butters becomes attached to his new toy. 36. Timenado Gerald from 25 years into the future comes to the house. 37. Treasure Hunt Kenney plans a treasure hunt for Kenny Jr.'s 5th birthday. 38. Claustrophobic The guys wake up underground. 39. Claustrophobic 2: The Startling The guys discover a ritual near the center of the Earth. 40. First Job Randy gets his first job... A receptionist at the fast food place. 41. The Endless Amess Jimmy's room is a mess. 42. The Park Gerald's family go to the park. 43. Family Matters Kenney's dad moves into Toronto. 44. Chores Butters is offered a payrise to $20 a week if he does chores. 45. Fountain Kyle discovers the fountain of youth. 46. Un Poco Loco Von Miller has his first beer... or 10... for his 21st. 47. Slam Dunk Kenney and Randy make a bet on basketball. 48. 100 In this 100th episode special, all the villains our heroes have defeated are revived. 49. The Future The future guys visit the present. 50. The Tooth Fairy Butters loses a tooth. 51. Shopping Gerald needs new clothes. 52. Epic Rap Battle Gerald, Randy, and Leroy are challenged to a rap battle. Category:Seasons Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan